Because of You
by LittleMissDarkside
Summary: After running from a cop, Mike Ross enters the new office of Harvey Specter, the best closer in New York. He gets the job while hiding a secret from everyone else. Well, except for Donna. It skips over months at times. Initially Trevor/Mike then it gets to Mike/Harvey. My first Suits fic. Requested on my tumblr.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting of a Lifetime

Because of You

Chapter 1

Harvey wasn't concerned with the briefcase he was holding. He wasn't concerned with the cops chasing after him. He was concerned with Mike. Harvey had been promoted to Senior Partner and he needed an associate. A good one and the others never seemed to match up with his expectations.

"Why are you here?" Mike turned his attention to the man behind the desk. The man had these dark eyes and even darker hair. When he stared Mike down, Mike noticed the corners of his eyes would scrunch up and show wrinkles. From that, he could inference that he was around his mid to late thirties.

"I'm sorry. Uh, can you repeat that?" Mike asked him as he fiddled with his skinny tie. The look of disgust told Mike a lot. _Harvey hates skinny ties. _And with that being said Harvey cleared his throat dramatically and started again.

"I said, why are you here?" he reiterated. Mike swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple bob wildly. If Harvey didn't know any better, he'd think this kid was choking. And speaking of kid, how old was he? He looked twelve but seemed to have a mentality of an Ivy League student.

"Honestly, I don't know. I only ran in here to escape the cops and I didn't expect your assistant to let me in. I don't even know why you would give me the time of day." Mike admitted while he sat there, wide-eyed and shaking internally. Harvey was very intimidating but he seemed so chill with the mood. Especially under the circumstances brought upon him.

"I'm the new Senior Partner and as a requirement, I need an associate. Every single person that was out there was offering every single Harvard graduate of this year's class. And it really surprises me that any of them _graduated_. I mean, did you see that kid Donna trashed on? He cracked when she called him the whitest guy she ever met and she said that he looked like a twelve year old. You didn't when she saw you. I need someone like that." Harvey responded to Mike without as much as a batted eyelash.

"That's the problem. I'm not from Harvard. Hell, I didn't even graduate at any college. I was expelled for selling some answers to a girl and I doubt that would look good on an application to Harvard Law. So let me ask you. Why am I here?" Mike declared. Harvey didn't show it but he was feeling something. He was shocked. This kid had potential, he could feel it. Why would he do something so stupid to jeopardize that?

"But I'm really smart. I have eidetic memory. You know what it is. When I read or see something, I understand it. And when I understand it, I remember it. I used to take test for other students, some that were here. Others I think Donna scared them away before you even got to look at them. It's not my finer quality, but it's a better one." Mike stated while having a mini panic attack internally.

"And the briefcase, you were so happily cuddling when you ran in here?" Harvey asked, turning his attention from Mike's eyes and looked at the item in question.

"I rather not explain. So, are you going to kick me out of here?" He asked worried again.

"Cops are still outside. And besides, since you are my associate, I might as well lay down the law. Or is your memory sufficient?" Harvey asked smirking. Mike just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Office

Because of You

Chapter 2

"Let me do the rundown on significant people of the office. Let's start near my office." Harvey said with Mike in tow. It has been a week and two days since they last met in person. They had a couple phone conversations, nothing really personal, just some heads-up type things. He was anxious to really be in the office, but he didn't let it show. Doggy dog world and all that real shit.

"This is Donna. I wouldn't get on her bad side. She could uncover some seriously shitty stuff about you that even you didn't know about yourself. Oh, and she's all knowing." Harvey detailed in a short breath. He moved on down the hall. Mike made a quick mental note of that. He could use Donna as an ally. _Become a friend, not a suck up. _He mentally noted.

"This is Louis Litt's office. He's the Junior Partner I was up against. He is rumored to have killed a guy. And he's a rat." Harvey said nonchalant. Mike nodded and then quirked an eyebrow. Did Harvey just say that this Louis character kill a guy?

"Do you know if he really did?" Mike asked like a curious child. Mike had ran a mental list in his head the night before. He just broke one of the rules. _Don't ask too many questions. _Harvey just shrugged.

"We don't speak of it. But I highly doubt it. He's too hellbent on taking me down." Harvey answered. He took Mike down to his cubicle of sorts. He silently waved a hand to Mike to sit down. Like a kick puppy, he sat down and turned to Harvey. He had the world's most cocky shit-eating grin there is.

"Good boy. So this is where all your work will be done. It's next to Donna just in case I need to get a message across to you. Be nice and don't give her crap. The associate's kitchen is down the hall and your break is around 2 o'clock. You have thirty minutes and then I should find your ass back here. I don't want to ever catch you somewhere else at that time. Got it?" Harvey said finishing up the tour with a sense of dominance. He didn't say it but he acted like he was asking a question. Like, _Who's bitch are you? _When Mike nodded, he answered with a silent _Yours. _Harvey just smiled and retreated into his office.

"He acted like you were his bitch." An unfamiliar voice said from behind his cubicle. Mike turned to see a light skinned woman. She was pretty and had brown hair. She smiled.

"I'm Rachel Zane. I work here. You must be Harvey's new associate, Mike." She declared holding out a hand. Mike grasped it and shook on it. He smiled right back but it wasn't much of a flirtatious smile; It was more of a friendly, welcoming smile. Rachel could sense the unease because she spoke.

"It's okay, Mike. I know your gay."

"Let me guess. You heard that from Donna. Harvey wasn't kidding when he said that she was all knowing." He said.

"Yeah I know I am. What I also know is that Harvey is giving you the stink eye, Rachel and for you Mike, a predatory look." Donna chimed in. They turned see Harvey giving them the mixture of the two. Mike and Rachel went into instant "bitch face" and parted ways. Donna did the world's most sleek mad dash towards her desk and got back to work. Harvey came and dropped work on Mike's desk and walked back to his desk.


	3. Chapter 3: An Ultimatum

Because of You

Chapter 3

"You should go home, now. Harvey is gonna stay a little later and I doubt he's gonna like that you were getting a comfy with Ms. Zane." Donna recommended while nursing a bottle of gin. If Mike was stupid, he'd think that Donna would inhale that whole bottle and catch a ride with Harvey home. She had three glasses and proceeded to pour Mike one.

"I can't. To the drink, I mean. I biked here this morning and I think biking under the influence is considered a DUI." Mike joked while casually turning down the drink. Donna just shrugged and walked away, yelling "goodnight, pup" over her shoulder and entered Harvey's office. Mike decided to just continue working on a loophole.

"Pup, I thought Donna told you to leave. Why are you still here?" Harvey said sneaking a peek at what Mike was doing. Mike shot up like he had injested way too much Red Bull. He turned to Harvey and shrugged. He stood to leave but Harvey immediately shoved him back down. Mike gave him a bitch face and sat up again. He checked himself and waited for Harvey to talk.

"I want you to know, I apologize for giving you that predatory look this morning. I was just worried that Rachel would throw you off if you got into a deeper conversation. I wanted to know my associate could work properly." Harvey said patted Mike's hand. Mike gave him the I-call-BS-on-that face and removed his hand from under Harvey's.

"It's okay. Well, I better head home now. All my work is done. I'm just gonna sit it on your desk." Mike said picking up the stack of files. But again Harvey stopped him. He smiled and just patted Mike's shoulder.

"No worries. Just drop it off on my desk in the morning. Right, now you need to answer a question." Harvey said sitting on the edge of Mike's desk. Mike just nodded and slumped into his seat. He just wanted to hear this question, answer it the best he can, and then get the hell out of here. Harvey just grinned and fired away.

"What was in the suitcase? And don't lie to me. I'm paid to read people." Harvey asked. He could see the color drain out of Mike in an instant. His eyes grew wide and he had that bitch face on that Harvey thought was charming.

"Uh…. um. Wha-what do you mean," Mike stuttered fiddling with is skinny tie. Harvey face read _You know damn well what I mean. _Mike shot up like a jack-in-the-box and looked around the room, scoping out if all associates had left. When he made sure that there was no other soul, he finally came clean.

"It was a drop. I was making a drop for my friend Trevor. It wasn't cocaine or any other harsh drug. It was just some marijuana. That's why the cops came at me." Mike recounted the day in a short, sloppy summary. Harvey cracked an eye. "Is this Trevor gay too?" Harvey asked. That's what made Mike go wide eyed. _He sure as hell wasn't kidding about Donna knowing all _"Yeah." Mike stated. Trevor had been his first kiss and was his on and off boyfriend. All of which Mike said out could since the discomfort in Harvey's voice.

"Well if you want the job, you're gonna cut ties with your boyfriend. He's an anchor that's dragging you down." Harvey said with force.

"He's my oldest friend and my boyfriend. I live with him. You're just my boss."


	4. Chapter 4: A Night With Trevor

Because of You

Chapter 4

"Already off to a bad start?" Mike quirked his ears up once he'd gotten home. There on the couch was Jenny, his friend since childhood and Trevor, his longtime friend and boyfriend. They were watching this crappy Sci-Fi movie and drinking beer that hadn't been there when he left that morning. It was Trevor that had asked the question. Mike only shook his head and smirked.

"It was actually good. I met some new people. Some people that I will need if I want to survive there. Some I won't want to get caught talking to." Mike said sliding onto the couch beside Trevor, sneaking a tender kiss to his lips before he reached over to kiss Jenny on the forehead. She turned her head from the terrible movie to flash him a sweet smile.

"Good, because you know I would literally come to that office and layeth the smacketh down." Jenny laughed as she sat up to get her stuff to leave. Mike rolled his eyes and sat in Trevor's lap. Trevor chuckled as he kissed Mike's neck. He then pointed at Jenny.

"That's it. No more WWF for you. I am taking all VHS tapes out of your apartment. But tomorrow because I'm too damn lazy." Trevor said wrapping his arms around Mike's slender waist. _And he wants something else_ he heard Mike murmur. That earned him a squeeze and a whisper of _Damn straight. _In that time Jenny scooted out of the door and headed home.

Mike rushed to lock the door and pounced back on the couch. Before you know it, Mike was straddling Trevor's lap. They started to passionately kiss and Trevor licked at the seam of Mike's lips. He took the hint and opened his mouth to let Trevor's tongue in. He sucked at his boyfriend's tongue and started to grind against him. He heard Trevor moan and hiss. Mike chuckled and bit down on his neck and attempted to pull off his shirt.

"So, a day at work with Harvey has had you frisky, huh? I think I can get behind that." Trevor smirked as Mike moved down to tease his nipples. He lapped at it and ran his teeth against it. Mike looked up and then quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't mention him, not now." Mike said pulling the lube from between the couch cushions. Trevor smirked and sucked a hickey into his neck. Mike moaned and bucked. He pulled himself off of Trevor's lap and proceeded to pull both their pants off and threw them in the direction of the kitchen. He rearranged himself onto Trevor's lap and urged him to start the prep.

"What? I don't get a blowjob." Trevor asked. He was faking a hurt look on his face. Mike just looked at him and smirked.

"The moment you mentioned Harvey, was the moment you lost me sucking your cock." Mike informed. Trevor frowned and went for revenge. Without Mike any the wiser, he stuck a lubed digit into him without relent. Mike clamped down onto his finger and let out a ragged breath. He moaned and latched onto Trevor's neck. He nibbled at Trevor's neck and chest. He started to ride Trevor's fingers. Too hungry with need to care, Mike urged Trevor to shove two more in. It stung and burned but it felt good.

"I'm going to make this so worth while. You ready?" Trevor asked licking at Mike's mouth. Mike nodded and reached behind to slather some lube on Trevor's shaft. Trevor readjusted his position and pushed in. He gave Mike a split second to get used to the intrusion.

"You okay?" Trevor breathed into Mike's ear before he even thought about thrusting up into his lover's body. The only answer he got was Mike moving up and down. He started at a slow pace and he wanted to work into it. Mike closed his eyes and opened them fast to only see Trevor's face of bliss.

Mike secretly liked seeing Trevor like this. Mouth open and slow moans coming out of it. He liked the way his eyes were screwed shut and how when he was close, he'd sit back up and open his eyes. That's what got Mike off. It was the sheer sight of someone's pleasure mixed and mingled with your own.

He wondered how Harvey would sound. Would he call Mike a "good boy" like he did this morning. Would he be a passive lover or one that was demanding? Was he vanilla or did he throw in some BDSM or Dom/sub play when he wanted to? Dear God, why was Harvey on his mind while he was being fucked senseless by Trevor?

"I-I'm about to come Mike." He heard Trevor grunt while he thrusted back inside of Mike twice more before spilling himself into him. Mike thought about Harvey saying those words like he did when he told Mike to cut Trevor loose. And there he went, over the edge.

He rolled himself off of Trevor and pulled him up to walk to the bed. He would need to get the damn couch cleaned after that. Trevor mumbled about using it to scare the shit out of Jenny. The girl wanted to have an orgy and his last resort was cum stains. Mike just smirked and was ready to say something else about inviting Harvey but he preferred not to. And besides, Trevor was already out and Mike had work tomorrow.

He sat up that night thinking.

_Why would I ever think about my boss during sex with my boyfriend and him in an orgy? I mean we've been dating long enough to get married. Oh dear God, I'm thinking about marriage. I can't even keep him on the straight and narrow for more than an hour and one sex marathon. If I want to keep this job, I need to cut Trevor loose. But if I cut Trevor loose I'd break my own heart._

Then it came to him. It was like a bus hitting him and reversing to make sure he got the idea.

_The only reason Harvey wants me to get rid of Trevor, is to get me all to himself. He doesn't care about the weed. Hell, for all I know, Harvey could be sneaking back into the office right now to search through my drawer for the briefcase._

Mike nodded off and then he shot up. Thank fucking goodness that Trevor was like the dead when he slept, especially after sex. Mike had completely forgot.

_I left the fucking suitcase! Damn it all! What if the janitor is a curious three year old in a grown ass man's body and he opens the drawers? Why am I overthinking this? Why am I thinking this late?_

He was going to continue worrying. But then Trevor wrapped his arm around his waist. Mike finally called it a day and laid back down. Trevor immediately pressed himself into Mike's back. With that, Mike nodded off and he slept it off.


	5. Chapter 5: Hello, I Love You

Because of You

Chapter 5

One morning the next month, Mike tried unglue Trevor from his side. Trevor was a little stronger than Mike. And besides if he did that, Trevor would grumble about not getting any when he'd come from work. And if it was any worse than yesterday, Mike wouldn't be up for sex that night. If his will power failed miserably, he'd rub one out to Harvey's business card in the bathroom. He sat upright at the unrelenting thought.

"Morning," he heard the drowsy man speak next to him "- do you have work today?" Mike tried to recollect his memory from the office last night. After Harvey threatened to cut him loose, he mentioned that he had a bunch of meetings and a dinner reservation with clients, so there was really no work for Mike. He gave him the day off, in short.

"Nope. Harvey's got meetings today. It's weird that I don't have to work when it's supposed to only be my second day." Mike answered running his fingers through his lover's hair. Mike scooted back under the covers and rolled Trevor over to lay on him. He knew how Trevor liked Mike letting him sleep that way. Trevor really didn't ask for it much since he had a good eight lbs on Mike. Mike didn't care, honestly, he liked Trevor pressed into him like that. You never know the time when your lover wants to trade places.

"Good, that means we can sleep in all day. And no, you're not getting sex today. You skipped out on giving me head yesterday, so it's only fair to break even." Trevor said into Mike's neck. Mike pouted and he could feel Trevor's grin. Trevor supported himself on one elbow and anchored his boyfriend's head down so he could kiss him. Trevor moaned, allowing Mike to sneak his tongue in for a taste. Mike flipped Trevor onto his back and proceeded to try to shove his hand down the boxers Trevor must've put on while he was out. Breaking the kiss, Trevor stopped Mike dead in his tracks with a _No. _

Mike pouted again, but with no success in winning Trevor over. He just rolled over to face away from Mike. When he got over his lack of success, Mike pressed up against Trevor's back, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder. Trevor reached around and laced his fingers with Mike's. "I love you," is what Trevor got.

He froze for a while. Did Mike "Can't-Commit-For-Shit" Ross just tell him he loved him? Trevor rolled over with shock in his face. Mike instantly looked disappointed. He was beginning to blab about how he got caught in the heat of the moment when Trevor responded.

"I love you too, yah nerd," and sealed it with a passionate kiss. He flipped Mike onto his back and straddled his waist. He touched every piece of skin there was. Trevor was happy that they put the obvious into words. He was happy but Mike contemplated. _How am I going to tell not only did I not break-up with him but I told him I loved him? _Mike asked himself. He worried himself of Harvey. But that was only shut out with what Trevor said next.

"I think we should make love. Real love. To celebrate, not just sex. I want to more to love about you." he said smiling. Mike wasn't going to fight it.


	6. Chapter 6: Louis Litt's Little Tantrum

Because of You

Chapter 6

The next day was better. Harvey didn't ask about Trevor and Donna couldn't tell if there was anything wrong with Mike. It was damn near perfect. _Near _was the operative word. Today was the first time he would see Louis Litt. The same Louis that Harvey beat for the position as senior partner. The same one that could've killed a guy.

"Listen up, Rugrats," Louis yelled when he entered the associate's kitchen. All of the associates had piled in to grab some coffee for their respective mentors and a bagel for themselves. They didn't expect him to run in without an announcement. Mike and Rachel stalled their conversation to hear the rat man.

"As you know, I run the associates," he gloated "- and I'm not afraid to fire you if you test me." He rambled on about how he may still be junior partner but he can still ruin us. Mike wanted so badly to yell out about the fact that the real lawyers that they worked for had the right to fire them, but he kept his mouth shut. Besides, if he was going to unload on Louis, maybe it should be in the presences of Harvey. Yah know, add a little sunshine to his day.

"Now, if you have decency," Louis said snapping out of his dictator's rant, "- you need to get back to the cubicles. I have a meeting with Ms. Pearson." The associates dispersed like a bunch of kindergarteners. Mike gave a quick kiss to Rachel's cheek and exited the premises. He went to Harvey's desk and set his scorching coffee down. It would cool down before he got to the office. He set it down next to the files he had set on his desk first thing. All loopholes noted and marked.

"So you're Harvey's associate? God, he could've had the decency to pick someone a little better." Mike heard that ratty voice say from behind him. He slowly turned to see Louis standing there, with that horrible smirk he wore like a suit. Mike spoke with an edge.

"Well, I suppose Ms. Pearson could've picked better competition. She scraped the bottom of the barrel if you went up against him." Mike said with a mental high five. Louis looked desperate for a comeback but he failed to find one.

"_Damn, Louis. Mike just made you his bitch." _Mike swiveled around to look at the intercom that sat on Harvey's desk. It wasn't Donna voice for sure. Well, unless Donna decided that she needed to take male hormones. Mike then turned back to stare out to the door. Harvey gave him a little wave and a smirk. Mike to a mini bow and walked out of the office. He then sat in his cubicle. He stared into the office with Harvey sitting on Mike's desk. Louis still hadn't moved. Harvey looked over to Mike and nodded towards Donna's intercom speaker.

Mike rolled over to Donna's desk. With permission, he took the intercom and pushed it for two lines. "That's basically permission for you to get the hell out of his office." Mike whispered into the speaker. They waited for Louis reaction, which was a loud and violent scream with limb flailing. All three of them busted out laughing, earning looks from the associates. When they pointed to the disgruntled Louis, everyone joined in.

"Okay. Everyone calm down. Get back to work. You guys can laugh about this when you go out for drinks." Harvey announced. He looked over at Mike and whispered, "I'm going to need you to stay tonight. You can have a drink with me." Mike nodded and moved back to his desk. It actually turned out to be completely perfect.


	7. Chapter 7: Donna Drops a Bomb

Because of You

Chapter 7

The work that night was just that. They discussed a merger and there was no mention of Trevor. Thank God! He meant it when he told Trevor that he loved him. He wanted to stay true to that. He was in and out by eleven. Harvey gave him a ride with his driver Rick back to his apartment and helped him get his bike into the elevator. It was all normal for another month. What was out of the ordinary is when Harvey got home and saw Donna waiting for him on week.

"You got to stop playing mind games with the kid. He deserves better." She said shunning Harvey. He let them in and poured them both a glass of gin. Harvey gave her an awkward look. He didn't know what she was talking about. They had only had a late night of work together only four times. They would talk occasionally when it was needed and then set about their respective areas.

"I'm not. The boy is talented and he can handle himself. And I still don't believe that he cut that Trevor kid loose." Harvey said turning on the TV and waving Donna to sit on the coach. It was made of black leather and it was irresponsibly soft. Donna melted into the seat and kicked off her heels. Harvey gave her a smirk and she raised a finger to continue.

"Yeah, not only did he not do that, but I have on good authority that he did something else," Donna paused, letting Harvey catch up before she delivered a sucker punch, "-he told him that he loved him."

Harvey didn't react, or at least physically. Mentally, he was shocked, but he knew how to act. That was one thing that both Donna and him shared, but they didn't match up. He just sat his glass on the table and shrugged. It was Donna's turned to be shocked.

"Really, nothing? Not even a shread of remorse that you didn't let him ride you like a freaking rodeo bull? I am shocked." Donna said getting ready to leave. But when she nearly tumbled, Harvey escorted her to the guest room. He gave her an over sized tee shirt for her to sleep in and offered to let her stay the weekend.

With a small _You're too kind but hell yeah, _Harvey left his inebriated assistant to sleep. He just needed to drink a whole bottle of gin and to cry in the shower under a hot spray of water.

_Mike loved Trevor. Not only did he disobey a direct order, but he totally made it impossible to be followed through. Mike was bluffing. He damn well knew it. But the boy was beaming the day he got back from his first day off. He was happy. And yesterday, when Trevor picked Mike up from work on one of the few nights that they got out early. The way he heard them whispered the damning "I love you's" and then kiss before pulling off. Harvey was going to admit it. He then went to a bar where he picked up a half decent man and fucked him senseless. Just sex with no feeling._

After hopping out of the shower, Harvey drained three cups of coffee and then went to bed. He didn't want the prospect of Donna waking up, seeing him hungover, so she can voice her "I SO FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!" and then nag him about how he was going to handle his clusterfuck of emotions during breakfast. He just needed to sleep and enjoy his weekend.

The best he could without Mike.


	8. Chapter 8: Put a Ring on it

Because of You

Chapter 8

"Trev, you have to get up. We're going somewhere." Mike yelled one morning a month later. It had been two months tops since he told Trevor he loved him. They had managed to make enough money to get a better apartment, a little bit closer to Pearson-Hardman. They had just got done "christening" every room of the house, making it impossible for Mike to look at their marble counter without going hard.

"Why? I don't wanna get up." Trevor whined, not getting up. This prompted Mike to go to the end of the bed and pull on his ankles. He didn't budge, due to Trevor's tight grip on the bedpost. Mike saw no use in trying to fight him. But he did try to coax him out of the bed with curiosity.

"I want you to come with me. I have an important question to ask." Mike said moving under the covers to kiss the nape of Trevor's neck. Trevor shivered a little, causing Mike to think he had won this war. It was only shattered by childish but solid _No._

"Well, why not? The apartment is not really romantic enough for this moment and I prefer to get out of here. Besides, I don't want to be the one to explain to the maid why it smells like sex and candy here." Mike explained, turning Trevor over so he can see his face. He had a lovely, red cheeks and a tired smile on his face. Mike kissed his cheeks and nose, waiting for an answer.

"I still don't want to go." Trevor said. Mike became a little flustered. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sat down, back against the backboard. He pulled Trevor into his lap. "Fine, I ask you now." He said.

"Trevor, you know I've loved you way before I put it into words, right?" Mike asked. It took Trevor's frantic nod before he could continue. "I have always told you that one day, I wanted to really mean it. More than I possibly can. "Trevor stopped and stared deeply into Mike's blue eyes. He could see the question before it was said. Mike reached into his pajama pants pocket and pulled out a velvet red box. Trevor's jaw dropped.

Mike slowly opened the box and finally asked, "Trevor Evans, will you please make me an honest man? Will you marry me?" A tear went down his cheek he smiled at his lover. Trevor couldn't take his eyes off of the ring. It was a golden band with one three white diamonds. Two were larger and in the middle was the smallest one. Trevor looked Mike in the eye.

"Yes, Mike Ross, I will marry you!" Trevor screamed to the rooftops. Mike's smile amped up another 3000 watts and he slipped the ring on his finger. Trevor took one last look at it and then surged forward to place a tender but powerful kiss to his fiancés' lips. They sat like that forever, kissing with abandon and whispering "I love you." Mike deepened the kiss and turned over so he could be on top of Trevor.

"I love you more than anything. I will be proud to call you my husband. I will always be proud of that." Trevor said hooking his arms around Mike's neck.

That night they made love again and again. Not once did Mike think of Harvey. He took care of both Trevor and his needs. They then lay down and slept the night through. They decided on take each others' names. Mike Ross-Evans and Trevor Ross-Evans. It has a ring to it.


	9. Chapter 9: So Happy Together

Because of You

The Final Chapter

He wanted to be there. He really wished he could but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He wasn't going to sit there and let the man he had fallen for in the past, possibly six months, go. He had spent the night trying to pep talk himself up.

_You're Harvey motherfucking Specter, you can do this. Yeah, your heart is now on your sleeve now that he announced the engagement, but you can let this one go. You've done it a hundred of times, this can be no different. He's your associate, not your boy toy. He has no personal obligations to you. _

He knew immediately what he said had been complete bullshit. He loved that damned Mike Ross. He had this way of putting his heart into his work and he was compassionate. The fact that he put up with Harvey's bullshit all this time makes him stubborn. A good kind of stubborn. Harvey just wanted to drown his sorrow in some gin. He rather call Mike and tell him that he couldn't bring himself to go to his wedding and hope for the best.

"Hey, Mike. It's Harvey. Listen, I know that this seems hateful and resentful, but I can't bring myself to go to your wedding. I know this is important to you, but I can't. Seeing you, in that suit, ready to exchange vows and rings with Trevor, honestly, it's sickening for me. I know that I have no right to dictate how you love or it you're sharing it with. I should accept that and," Harvey trailed off, trying to catch a tear that had pushed itself from his eyes. He was angry for only catching the voicemail. He exhaled a broken sigh and tried to continue.

"What I'm saying is, I love you, Michael Ross. No matter who you marry, I hold a little piece of my non-existent heart out for you. That's all I have to say and I'm sorry." Harvey said ending the call and letting a little more tears creep through his shell. As he dried them, a knock echoed off the door. He raced to the door, checked his composure and opened the door. His jaw dropped at who was standing there.

Mike.

"That's all you needed to say." Mike said surging forward to claim Harvey's lips. It was chaste and not to rough or sexual. He licked at the seam of his lips and asked for entrance. Harvey let a joke about whether he was referring to his mouth or the door. He didn't want to mess this up. Not again. He opened his mouth to let Mike's tongue in. It still was passionate and it didn't get any dirtier. It was really romantic. When air was drained from them, they separated.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Jessica drove me over. I have to tell you something." Mike said smiling, breathlessly. Harvey braced himself for it.

"I called it off with Trevor. Rachel had seen him at a restaurant with Jenny and they, um, they kissed. I'm pretty sure this has been going on forever. I was too blind to see-" Mike was cut off by Harvey's kiss. One filled with _I'm sorry _and _You need better. _Harvey held Mike to his chest and smiled into his hair.

"He was a bastard and Jenny's a bitch. They are made for each other. And I'm a bastard too. I kept thinking that you'd see I was perfect for you and that was damn selfish. I'm sorry Mike." Mike looked up his eyes were red from the tears of joy. He smiled at Harvey and spoke.

"Harvey Specter, I love you. Even though you are fucking stubborn, I love that. And when Jessica told me that you didn't come into work and that you weren't answering the phone, I thought I had fucked everything up. But when I saw that, the photo of Jenny and Trevor, Rachel sent me, I knew I had to race to make it up. And I think I did a fine job." Mike said, clearing the air of the tension. Mike wiped the tear from Harvey's eyes and then kissed him again.

Well, that's the story of when Harvey and Mike realized that the relationships that they had or were in and the obstacles blocking them, were complete and utter bullshit.

We don't know at the moment what they are doing, but it might contain "bumping uglies." And we will get to those first moments later. But for right now, let's give them the moment to love what they have, because before you know it, Jessica and Donna will be calling them "old married couple" behind their backs. And we all know how that will go.

**The End (for the moment, that is)**

*******Yes, guys and gals, this concludes the story. The last chapter was really rushed because I had Governor's School the week I finished it and I couldn't post or type a thing. If you stuck around and read it, I thank you and love you. But if you will miss this, I have a surprise. I will be writing a companion series (or more) to this one! I can't put my finger on when I will be able to start since I will be working on my other series Our Superfamily, the Avengers. But I will make it happen. So thank you and Review :)***


End file.
